powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Hexagon
Power Rangers Hexagon is the 30th Season of Power Rangers, despite Battle Thunder features more aspects of an anniversary season (similar to Ohranger and Carranger). This is very fitting as its plan was originally going to adapt the post anniversary season of Ninpu Sentai Hurricanger. It is actually an adaption of the 42nd sentai: Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger vs Keisatsu Sentai Patranger. It marks the conclusion of Alex Fierro in Power Rangers. Production Hexagon was also based off the original Hexagon Plan of Amit Bhaumik, who was brought back as executive producer after Jed Springham (who previously worked on The Thundermans) left. He asked Doug Sloan to help and he obliged. During the run of Super Ninja Steel, Saban had sued for damages by Toei on using the Hexagon plans without permission. Toei settled that they would have to produce both an adaption to Kyuranger and Patoranger/ Lupinranger. However, Viacom bought it and adjusted the contract to allow aspects of the first 5 Sentai (Goranger-Sun Vulcan) to be used, albiet GSA would be very original in contrast with really only using suits and little footage. This is the first and only season that was exclusively produced in New Orleans, LA. Plot The series follows Billy Cranston avenging the death of Tommy Oliver and uncovering his plans for a new team of rangers, the Hexagon Rangers. Meanwhile, their old friend Jason has created his own team of rangers to get back his treasures Cast Super Squadron Hexagon Rangers *The trio can become a fusion of their colors as a power up Phantom Rangers *= Jackson can clone himself for final attacks Legendary Rangers Allies * Margaux Scott-Jason's wife, mother of Chelsea and Darwin * Alpha 7-Robot assistant to the Hexagon Rangers * Lightspeed Rangers ** Joel Rawlings (mentioned only) ** Carter Grayson (deceased) *** Crystal Young *** Carter jr *** Clare * Galactic Knights ** Prince Terrance (Cerbeurs Ranger, Dragon Knight) ** Karone (Phoenix Knight) * Savage Storm Rangers * Mystic Knights ** Ganamyde ** Knight Squad (Team) * GSA/Galaxy Squad Rangers * Academia Rangers Civilians * The Governor (portrayed by Jason Sims-Prewitt) Villains Neo-Shogun Army Corps (7-20) * Shogun Alex Fierro/Geildon (7-20, 22-23) ** Snide DeSantos (9-20) ** Madame Odius (7-20) ** Ocatroo (7-20) *** Indavers Iron Blade Conference (1-29) * The Master (25-29) ** Count Mysterio (5-29) ** Baron Tiga (25-29) *** Dark Mayhem (5-23) *** Destructo (5-22) *** Mirror (5-21, 26) *** Teller (5-21, 26) *** Lady Vypron (24-25) **** Crimers ***** Safe-Faced Crimer (24) **** Gollems **** Collectors ***** Balfour (21-22) ***** Oinkenstinen (22-23) ***** Yak Brothers (Mentioned Only) The Bounty Hunter ''(10-14, 28+29) * Galvanax (mentioned only, deceased) ** Lady Shadow (defeated by Savage Storm Rangers) *** Unwritten ** Oreian (defeated by Savage Storm Rangers) *** Wolvermean *** Speedwing *** Hazard *** Venoma ** Ripcon (mentioned only, deceased) *** Nact ** Doctor Helectrix (fired/exiled, became a freelance villain, then deceased) Other Villains * Medieval Virus Libra (16+17) ** Galico *** Hexonaut **** Hexotrons * Evil Rangers Arsenal ''Main Article: ''Arsenal (Hexagon) Transformation Devices * Oliver Magnum (PR, PB, PY, HR, HG, HP) * Light Rail Fusion Morpher (Titanium/Gold) Multi-Use Devices * Sky Zords (Phantom Rangers) * Rampage Zords (Hexagon) * Light Rail Zords (Titanium/Gold) Individual Weapons and Team Weapon * Titanium Sword/Rod Side Arms * Phantom Rapier ** Phantom Claw * Battle Staff ** Horn Mode Zords Hexagon Zords * Full Throttle Ultrazord * Battle Zord (shared) ** Phantom Megazord *** Jet Zord *** Biplane Zord *** Phantom Chopper Zord **** Storm Zord **** Sword and Blade (Cutter Zords) ***** Hammer Zord **** Magic Zord ** Hexagon Megazord *** Race car Zord *** Tank Zord *** Sonic Zord **** BMX Zord **** Drill and Crane->Rescue Zord ** Light Rail Megazord *** Titanium Bullet *** Solaris Steamer *** Bullet Blaze *** Cargo Thunder * Phantom Boy Alternate Combinations * Light Rail Fusion Megazord ** Phantom Rail Megazord ** Hexagon Rail Megazord * Fahrenheit Megazord Savage Zords * Savage Megazord ** Eagle 1 ** Shark 2 ** Lion 3 ** Elephant 4 ** Tiger 5 Episodes This series follows the same naming conventions as ''Battle Thunder. # Phantoms and Prophecies # Stand and Deliver # Light and Speed # Adventure and Treasure, part 1 # Adventure and Treasure, part 2 # Son and Daughter in Love # Dead and Alive, part 1 # Dead and Alive, part 2 # The Police, The Phantoms, and Snide # Savage Storm and Titanium Knight # Gems and the Missing Brother # Bounty Hunter and Galactic Ninja # Seeing Double and Handcuffs # Silver Bullet and Golden Steamer # Sister Act and Double Agent # Mystic Knights and Medieval Virus, part 1 # Mystic Knights and Medieval Virus, part 2 # Fall Fest and The Brawl # Witch Doctor and Margaux's Secret # Rail, Sky, and Road # And Back to the Thunder # Thunder, Pride, and Era's End, part 1 # Thunder, Pride, and Era's End, part 2 # Memory Robbery and The Master # And into the Fire # All Souls Knight # New Vows and Mysterious Detectives # Endings and Beginnings, part 1 # Endings and Beginnings, part 2 # Christmas and Hanukkah Movies Coaster Force vs Hexagon: Time Flies Notes * Everything about Titanium Knight/Light Rail Gold is almost exactly the same as the Titanium Ranger excepts he's the older brother of the Yellow Ranger * First ranger to die of old age * First time a human-like villain becomes good and willingly goes evil again * This is the first season without an Orange Ranger since Super Ninja Steel ** GSA and Literary Morphers orange rangers are exclusive to Power Rangers ** Battle Thunder's was exclusive to a team-up * Longest villain arc since the Zordon Era * Like Huricanger/Ninja Storm, the lovers in the sentai are the same as the Power Rangers season ** Like Hurricanger, it uses "and" in the episode naming convention * Leading up to Savannah May returning to portray Buttercup, many of her Knight Squad co-stars did voice and acting work-Amarr M Wooten voiced Bounty Hunter Season 5 Victor Hazard, Lilimar did voice work for Lady Shadow, Owen Joyner was Unwritten, Jason Sims-Pretwit and Daniella Perkins were in her return episode as The Governor and Chartune (voice). Lexi DiBendetto was both Mirror and Teller, Seth Carr is Jackson/Phantom Red, and Geno Segers was apart for the Golden Brothers (in the episode she departed before returning in Sisterhood) * Last season with Legendary Rangers until Literary Morphers ** Meaning suits from Gokaiger/Super Megaforce or earlier would count to this *** But since 8 of the 10 GSA Rangers became Galaxy Squad Rangers, they don't count *** Bridge became an SPD Ranger, he was already a Legendary Ranger *** Eliza is also Beast Hunter, a 6th hero from GoGoV, she doesn't count even if a key exists as she is adapted to Metal Heroes/VR Troopers, not a Power Rangers Extra Hero *** The Nitro Rangers are affiliated with the Coaster Force Rangers, and not solo **** i.e. more like the Thunder Rangers than the Phantom Rangers See Also * Lupinranger vs Patranger-Sentai Counterpart (main source) see Comparison Page * Denshi Sentai Denziman-Sentai Counterpart (Mirror and Teller) * Shurikin Sentai Ninninger-Sentai Counterpart (Madame Odius/Orien, Galactic Ninja) * Ressha Sentai TOQger-Sentai Counterpart (Lady Shadow, Hazard, Unwritten) * Dobutsu Sentai Zyuohger-Sentai Counterpart (Nact, Savage Storm Rangers) * Hexagon-the original plan, an adaption of Ninpu Sentai Hurricanger Category:Lemurseighteen Category:2023 Category:Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger Category:Danwarp Universe